Diseased body lumens may include an occlusion that completely or substantially completely block flow within the lumen. For example, Chronic Total Occlusions (CTOs) are vascular lesions which totally occlude a blood vessel and thereby inhibit normal blood flow. Such occlusions can occur anywhere in a patient's vascular system, arteries, and veins, including coronary vessels, as well as carotid arteries, renal arteries, cerebral arteries, arteries of the head and neck, iliac arteries, femoral arteries, popliteal arteries, and other peripheral arteries. One method of treating CTOs includes the use of a tissue-removing device to restore the patency of the vessel. However, there are challenges in treating CTOs using current devices.